


"More Than Anything"

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Star Wars: Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by this picture this is my first time writing teen Mira. This was also written before "Visions and Voices" so this was my guess of what the spirit things would be like before the episode came out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154190458958/more-than-anything)

Ezra never wanted to see those eyes again. Throughout the years, they had faded, the dreams had lessened, but they never truly left. Only the reminder that it would never happen again comforted him. But now he was looking at them again. Bright green eyes where his daughter’s brown and blue eyes should be. An evil grin lit up her face and her laugh was mechanical, unnatural.

Thankfully, she didn’t have her lightsabers, and as soon as he had felt the horribly familiar presence he had made sure to leave his on the ship. But even without a weapon Mira was still dangerous. His cheek and arms stung from when she had already attacked him. But he hadn’t fought back, he couldn’t fight back. Because he would never, ever hurt her, even if it killed him he couldn’t harm her.

“Fight back,” she said in cold voice, a voice that wasn’t hers. Then she Force pushed him once again. He was expecting it, but just as he used the Force to slow his fall, she sent another push that sent him into the wall.

Pain rang across Ezra’s body as his breath was knocked out of him. But as he stood up, he didn’t raise his hands to fight. And the thought of getting his lightsaber died before it even had time to form. He focused on Mira’s face, a face that didn’t look like her at all. But he knew better. She was still in there, and she could beat this.

“Mira,” he called out as he sought her through the Force. He could still feel her presence, it was muted, but he wrapped his mind around it and anchored himself to it.

“She’s not here,” the cold voice said, but Ezra didn’t pay it any mind.

“Mira,” he said again, holding out his hands, ignoring the pain that was throbbing through his whole body. “You are stronger than this, Mira. I know this is scary and confusing, I know it feels like you can’t do anything. But you can. You are so strong and brave. You always have been.”

“Dad?” Mira’s vice broke through the coldness, but then it returned and yelled. “You can’t stop me!”

“I can’t fight this for you, Mira. But I believe in you, I know you can do this. You can fight this, you can beat it. Just focus on the good, everything you love and care for. I know you can do this, Mira.” Ezra took a step forward, knowing it was dangerous, but he didn’t care. He would face all the dangers in the world just to make sure she was okay. Reaching out, he gently grabbed her shoulders, and then closed his eyes and focused on her Force signature again.

He always had an affinity for connecting with creatures and his connection with people was similar. But his connection to Mira had always been different, it was special, stronger than most, and he called on that connection now. And as he did, he focused on his love for her, willing her to feel it, for it to help pull her out of this.

A gasp escaped Mira’s mouth and Ezra’s eyes snapped open and as his eyes met hers, there was no green in sight.

“Dad…I…” Mira’s voice broke when she noticed the scratches on his face and arms. “Did I…do…?” Despair covered her face and she took a step back, holding out her shaking hands and looking at them as if they were the worst things in the world.

“Mira, it wasn’t you,” Ezra said, stepping forward, but stopping when she took a step back, fear lighting her eyes. He knew the feeling all too well, she was scared of hurting him more. Then tears started building in her eyes and her body started shaking, from shock, from fear. Her legs gave out, and she landed on her knees as a sob escaped her mouth.

Ezra raced forward, and dropped to the ground, pulling her into a hug. She felt so fragile, so weak and scared. So unlike Mira. And it broke his heart.

Her arms wrapped around him and held him tight. Pain shot through Ezra’s ribs, but he didn’t care, he just hugged her even tighter.

“I’m so sorry dad,” she cried into his shoulder as sobs continued to wrack her body.

He pulled her even closer and kissed her hair, then stroked it as he whispered over and over again that it wasn’t her fault, that he was okay and she was okay.

Slowly her sobs eased, but her body continued to shake. He knew how jarring it could be, so he did what he always did when she was having a hard day. He sang. The old lullaby he used to sing to her, the one his mother sang to him, the one that always calmed her down.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but Ezra’s voice didn’t waver. He would sing to Mira forever if she needed him to. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

Then her grip on him lessened and she leaned back a little. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but not words came out.

Ezra reached up and brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes. “How about we go home?”

Mira nodded and together they both stood. Ezra wrapped an arm around her and didn’t move it the whole walk back to the ship. He knew he wouldn’t always be able to protect her. The past few hours were proof enough of that. But he would always be there for her, nothing would ever stop him from being there for her. Because she was his daughter and she meant more to him than almost anything.


End file.
